The present invention relates to a press for the production of laminates and similar shaped articles whose length and width dimensions are a multiple of their vertical dimension, the press having two horizontal pressing plates, at least one of which is movable relative to the other, the shaped articles being given a pressing treatment in the nip between the plates by relative movement thereof.
Known presses in this area of technology are driven by means of either a toggle drive or eccentrics or hydraulic cylinders, with mechanical transmission of the pressing forces to the pressing plates. A disadvantage to this type of construction is that the pressing plates must withstand considerable bending stresses at the pressures used and at the forces produced by the transmission system. Since the pressure is applied to the pressing plate substantially in the form of a spot loading and since there is a corresponding spot loading of the press frame by the back-pressure, the pressing plates must be made relatively heavy to possess a high mechanical strength. The press frame must be heavy enough to take up the bending stresses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new press making it possible to use comparatively lightweight pressing plates and a comparatively simple frame construction.